supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20140821231707
Bridget legte einen Zettel auf die Seite, stand auf und kam mit dem Telefon in der Hand wieder. Sie sah auf den Zettel, wählte, sah wieder darauf und wählte wieder. Jensen hatte einen falschen Namen auf den Krankenhausrechnungen angegeben, was sie nicht wunderte. John Bonham. Der Drummer von Led Zeppelin. Der Kerl schien sich wirklich für Dean zu halten, schließlich hatte dieser den Decknamen in Staffel 1 schon verwendet, in Folge 11, Scarecrow. Schließlich wurde sie verbunden. "Krankenhaus St. Marcy. Was kann ich für SIe tun?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme. "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Bonham. Mein Freund, John Bonham wurde bei Ihnen behandelt, aber er... Seine Medikamente sind leer und er weigert sich, mir zu sagen, welche er nimmt, beziehungsweise, weigert er sich ebenfalls, selber welche zu erwerben. Ich weiß, da gibt es diese Schweigepflicht und alles, aber es ist wichtig, es geht ihm gar nicht gut und ich habe eine furchtbare Angst um ihn, können Sie mir bitte, bitte, die Namen seiner Medikamente geben?" "Hören Sie, Miss, ich kann das nicht einfach so machen, ich verstehe Sie ja, aber-" "Bitte, ich habe schreckliche Angst, ihn zu verlieren...", Bridget baute ein Zittern in ihre Stimme ein. "Ich würde es ja, aber ich kann nicht-" Nun schluchzte das Mädchen verzweifelt auf. "Ich... Mein Vater ist gerade erst gestorben und alles was mir bleibt, ist John, bitte, ich schwöre Ihnen, es wird nie einer erfahren!" "Miss, ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob sowas nicht gesetzlich verboten ist... Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn herbringen und wir kümmern uns-" "Nein! E-er hat sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert und weigert sich, Wasser oder Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Ich weiß, ich kann ihn da herausbekommen, aber ich brauche wirklich, wirklich unbedingt die Namen seiner Medikamente. Ich will nicht zwei der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben auf dem Friedhof besuchen.", wieder schluchzte die Jägerin, auch wenn sie die Blicke der anderen Jäger auf sich liegen sah. "Na schön. Aber ich bitte Sie, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Ich kann nicht nur meinen Job verlieren." "Sicher, vielen, vielen Dank. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn unsere kleine Tochter ohne Vater aufwachsen muss." Bridget notierte sich ein paar Worte auf der Rechnung, bevor sie sich hastig bedankte, auflegte und die falschen Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Sie vertiefte sich in ihre Notizen, bevor sie sich an die Anderen wandte. "Jensen, ja, er heißt tatsächlich so, wurde wohl übel zusammengeschlagen, sie haben ihm normale Schmerzmittel und ein Schlafmittel verschrieben, zusätzlich dazu hat er Desipramin geschluckt. Das ist ein Antidepressivum. Er muss Depressionen gehabt haben. Und vom Namen her, tippe ich nicht auf Angstzustände. Sie sollten seine Stimmung heben. Und dieses Rezept hier ist für Amitriptylin, welches die Stimmung dämpft. Also hat er zwei Medikamente geschluckte, welche sich gegenseitig irgendwie aufgehoben haben.", fasste sie zusammen. "Und woher weißt du solchen Kram?", fragte Nina interessiert. "Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich komme aus einem kaputten Haushalt. Ich kenn mich mit solchem Kram aus." "Okay, und was hilft uns das?", fragte Mei. "Naja. Es muss einen Grund für seine Depressionen geben. Und ich tippe stark auf Hillary. Vielleicht war er doch kein Vollarsch.", den letzten Satz murmelte Bridget mehr zu sich selbst, als an die Gruppe gewandt.